1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an exemplary liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer which ejects ink (a liquid) from an ink jet head (a liquid ejecting head) and performs printing on a paper sheet (a recording medium) is proposed (see, for example, JP-A-2013-154573).
Specifications required for a supply portion which supplies a liquid to a head are determined by liquid ejection capability of the head to be mounted. Therefore, the supply portion employs different configurations depending on the ejection capability of the head. The head, the supply portion, and a casing are generally designed as an integrated part. If the type of the supply portion is changed, a structure of the casing to which the supply portion is attached needs to be changed, and manufacturing cost and management cost increase.